the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal College of Engineers
Introduction The Royal College of Engineers is the innovative arm of the Stormwind Army and also acts as a center of manufacturing, producing large quantities of black powder, shot, firearms and cannons, and siege machines. The College also provides extensive coursework, training, testing, and proper certification for all mechanical facets of ranged and siege warfare. One of the main centers of such operations resides in the Duchy of Westridge, in the city of Bridgeport. Here, prospective riflemen, gunners, pilots, and saboteurs may train, with access to an effectively unlimited supply of weapons and munitions. History Tracing its roots back to the founding of the Kingdom of Stormwind under Logan Wrynn I, the Royal College of Engineers was founded by a group of stonemasons and artisanal craftsmen who pledged themselves to the new royal authority. The college was instrumental in the early days of the kingdom; for it was their technological expertise that supported the reconstruction of Stormwind City and the maintenance of the various infrastructures seized from the Empire of Arathor. To be recognized an engineer of the college was a great honor; one which rivalled knighthood in its prestige. The master engineers of the college were often direct counselors to the King and advised on matters of fortifications and infrastructure. Much to the chagrin of the kingdom's knights and lesser nobles, some royal engineers were even given titles of nobility for their instrumental service to the realm. Bound to the chivalric laws enacted by Stormwind's nobility, the Royal College of Engineers was initially forbidden from crafting weaponry that could potentially allow lowborn peasants to pose a threat to the aristocratic knighthood and nobility. The college's sanctioned purpose in warfare was limited to constructing stone fortifications which would easily stand against the barbarian bestial races which plagued the countryside. As jungle trolls, gnolls, and murlocs wasted themselves against the fortifications constructed by the Royal College of Engineers, it seemed that the college's judgement was infallible. This led to what would be considered to the college's greatest failure; in their hubris, the college refused to adopt gunpowder weaponry when it was discovered by the dwarves shortly before the first war. Believing gunpowder to be too great a threat to the feudal way of life, the nobility of Stormwind initially outlawed its use throughout the kingdom. The leaders of the Royal College of Engineers, seeking to earn favor amongst the royal courts, made no effort to challenge this ruling. This decision could not have come at a worse time. When the orcs invaded Stormwind in year 592 of the King's calendar, the standing army of yeomen archers and footmen were almost comically overwhelmed by the orcs' superior arms, armor, and brute strength. Only the knights of the Brotherhood of the Horse were able to contend with the orcs' savagery, but even they were too few in number to make a difference against the green tide. Wielding great catapults that could topple Stormwind's fortifications, the orcs were able to counter the only tactical advantage the kingdom had. The Royal College of Engineers scrambled to devise black powder weaponry to combat the orcs. Their efforts were far too late. Stormwind was sacked in its entirety. The Royal College of Engineers was dispersed amongst the refugee flotilla that fled to Lordaeron, having failed its kingdom in its duty to provide arms and equipment sufficient for its defense. Resolved to continue the fight, many of the refugee engineers enlisted amongst the Alliance of Lordaeron to both provide their expertise in fortifications and to learn what they could from their allies regarding black powder weaponry. Most joined the dwarves of Ironforge while others constructed fortifications in Lordaeron to shore up the Alliance's defenses. The war was eventually won, but not before the engineers of Stormwind had earned their keep as mechanics, craftsmen, and demolitionists of the Alliance. In the years following the reclamation of Stormwind from the Horde, the Royal College of Engineers was re-founded in the Dwarven District of Stormwind City. Freed from the chivalric law that bound it in the past, the college immediately went to work researching mechanized warfare in collaboration with the dwarves of Ironforge. Not only was Stormwind modernized with cannons and handguns, but steam tanks, icebreaker ships, and even flying machines were soon seen amongst niche units of its standing forces. Together with the dwarves and gnomes of Ironforge, the Royal College of Engineers crafted the great airships and gunships which many argue won the wars of recent history. The Royal College of Engineers has persisted, and continues to this day in its goal of modernizing Stormwind's armed forces and ensuring the continued dominance of the Grand Alliance. The Royal College of Engineers has branched out to open several institutions throughout the Kingdom of Stormwind. In the County of Whitecliffe in Elwynn Forest, the college co-sponsored the establishment of the Bridgeport Gunnery School. In the County of Wanduke, the college has begun training pilots under the supervision of college engineers. Structure As both an institution of technological research and an active contributor of personnel to the Royal Army, the Royal College of Engineers as a whole answers to the crown. Due to the incredible importance of its technologies to the realm, the Headmaster of the Royal College of Engineers is directly appointed by the King of Stormwind from the leading council of Grandmaster Engineers. Together with this council, the Headmaster directs the college and its subordinate bodies. Given the royal appointments therein, the following rank listing will denote the different ranks and positions within our own chapter of the Royal College of Engineers. Roles Overview * Chief Engineer ** Master Gunner *** Gunner ** Master Saboteur *** Saboteur ** Master Fusilier *** Fusilier ** Master Grenadier *** Grenadier ** Commander(vehicles) *** Crewman *** Airman Breakdown of Roles Chief Engineer The role of Chief Engineer, or Chief Engineering Officer, acts as the head of the First’s chapter of the Royal College of Engineers. While answerable to the Council of Grandmaster Engineers and Headmaster of the College, the Chief Engineer does have autonomy within their respective regimental chapters and as such, have final say over matters of military manufacturing, troop training, and education of non-college affiliated personnel. Addressed by "Chief" or corresponding military rank. Master Gunner The Master Gunner is the lead role for the Royal Artillerymen branch of service within the Royal College of Engineers and would be placed in charge of artillery deployments, being responsible for assigning Gunners to the appropriate gun batteries. The role of Master Gunner, if not filled, is absorbed into the role of Chief Engineer. Those that aspire to the role of Master Gunner must request as much in writing, with a meeting with the Chief Engineer following approval. Addressed by "Master" or corresponding military rank. Master Saboteur The Master Saboteur is the lead role for the Royal Saboteurs branch of service within the Royal College of Engineers and would be placed in charge of the issuance, training, and deployment of explosives and demolitions, being responsible for assigning Saboteurs to the appropriate kit for the assigned task. The role of Master Saboteur, if not filled, is absorbed into the role of Chief Engineer. Those that aspire to the role of Master Saboteur must request as much in writing, with a meeting with the Chief Engineer following approval. Addressed by "Master" or corresponding military rank. Master Fusilier The Master Fusilier is the lead role for the Royal Fusiliers branch of service within the Royal College of Engineers and would be placed in charge of the issuance of equipment, training, and deployment of the rank and file Fusiliers. The role of Master Fusilier, if not filled, is absorbed into the role of Chief Engineer. Those that aspire to the role of Master Fusilier must request as much in writing, with a meeting with the Chief Engineer following approval. Addressed by "Master" or corresponding military rank. Master Grenadier The Master Grenadier is the lead role for the Royal Grenadiers branch of service within the Royal College of Engineers and would be placed in charge of the outfitting and training of the rank and file grenadiers. The role of Master Grenadier, if not filled, is absorbed into the role of Chief Engineer. Those that aspire to the role of Master Grenadier must request as much in writing, with a meeting with the Chief Engineer following approval. Addressed by "Master" or corresponding military rank. Commander The Commander of the Royal Vehicle Corp, or simply, Commander, is responsible for the requisitioning, maintenance, modification, retrofitting, and recovery of air and land vehicles and is equally responsible for the training, certification, and safety of their subordinate airmen and crewmen that serve in College vehicles. Much like the Master roles, those that aspire to the position of Commander must give their intent in writing to the office of the Chief Engineer, with a meeting following approval. Addressed by "Master" or corresponding military rank. Gunner, Saboteur, Grenadier, Fusilier, Airman, Crewman''' The entry level roles, Gunners, Saboteurs, Grenadiers, Fusiliers, Airmen, and Crewmen report directly to their appropriate Master regarding internal College matters. On the battlefield, these roles will follow the normal chain of command as it pertains to orders. These titles are granted after successful qualification by either the Chief Engineer or the respective Master. Once qualified, the individual will be inducted into the College officially and presented with their paper certification. Addressed by the qualified title, such as Gunner or Grenadier or corresponding military rank. Roles The various Combat Roles that members of the Royal College of Engineers may take on and their associated requirements shall be listed below. Fusilier, Grenadier, Airman, Crewman The standard equipment set for the rank and file black powder soldier, this equipment set is extended to Grenadiers, Airmen, and Crewman in an effort to offer versatility and adequate protection and firepower when operating outside of their primary role. Equipment: Half Plate Armor Rifle Shortsword Requirements: • Promotion to Private. • Pass the appropriate role's written exam and practical qualifier. Saboteur and Gunner The standard equipment set for saboteurs and gunners, this kit is used primarily if the gunner/saboteur finds themselves lacking explosives or a gun battery respectively, allowing them to join the fight alongside the other black powder soldiers and swordsmen alike. Equipment: Scale Armor Engineer Hat Swivel Gun Shortsword Requirements: • Promotion to Private First Class. • Pass Gunnery Training. • Pass the appropriate role's written exam and practical qualifier. Dragoon An outlier within the College, the role of Dragoon is not a standard role but may still be requested by any role within the college, provided the appropriate qualifications have been achieved. Equipment: Half Plate Armor Rifle Cavalry Sword Requirements: • Promotion to Corporal. • Pass the appropriate role's written exam and practical qualifier. • Pass Horsemanship Training. How to Join Any soldier of the Royal Army may begin their career in the college by simply making their intent known to the Chief Engineer. While a written request or letter of intent is not required, it is exceedingly helpful and allows the Chief Engineer ample time to prepare the coursework and exams necessary to qualifier the applicant in their requested field. The role of '''Engineer is granted to an individual who successfully certifies into at least one particular role within the College. In order to maintain certification, the Chief Engineer or Master of a respective role may, at any time, request a demonstration of skill from said engineer. The following includes, but is not limited to, the knowledge that may be tested: * The soldiers chosen career path. I.e, Fusilier, Grenadier, Gunner, etc... * Fortification construction and maintenance. * Role responsibility. * Knowledge of the Stormwind Motor Pool. * Logistics. In order to take any of these specialist exams, an applicant must have the approval of the Chief Engineer or a Master Engineer certified in the associated specialization. The applicant is highly encouraged to submit their request in writing, though a formal, in person meeting at the applicants request is also permissible if deployment and primary duties prevent one from writing. Additional Readings * First Firearms Documentary * The History of Artillery * World War I: The Introduction of the Tank Category:Royal College of Engineers Category:Organizations